


Home.

by IDEKWhatNameToUse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Skinwalker!AU, Skinwalker!Castiel, Skinwalker!Others, skinwalker!Dean, skinwalker!Sam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDEKWhatNameToUse/pseuds/IDEKWhatNameToUse





	Home.

__This couldn't be happening, not today.  
  
Today was just horrible for [Name].  
  
She had woken up late for work and in her hurried panic she had forgotten that the hot water would be shut off for today resulting in her being sprayed with cold water. Though the shower being to quick and insanely cold for her liking she didn't let that bother her as she then dashed off to her room for her clothes. Hastily she pulled her outfit for the day on, brushing her damp hair she hoped that things would look up as the day progresses.   
  
She was given a warning as she arrived to work, papers had almost taken over her desk in her little cubicle, coffee she had stopped for was lukewarm and her donut barely had flavor. Her cubicle neighbor, a rather loud one at that, didn't know the meaning of quite as she would talk over the phone.   
  
It was a slow build as the day progressed till at this moment for her did her day finally come to its peak. It had started to rain heavily half way home, her windshield wipers needed to be replaced soon as she had to squint slightly to see through the heavy rain. It was till something ran out in front of her from behind a parked car on a curb did she panic, stepping on the break she knew it was useless as her car skid, hitting whatever had ran in front of her.  
  
"No, no, no no" She quickly removed her seat belt, paying no mind to the rain she exits from her car wrapping her arms around herself she feels her heart beat harshly as she quickly jogs closer.   
  
A rain drenched dog lain curled in on itself, she felt her eyes burn when she heard the poor pooch whine softly. "Oh, sweetheart," She knelt down, her hand shook as she looked them over. Her brain finally came back online as she quickly removed her jacket wrapping it around the animal. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" She scooped the heavy dog into her arms, thankful that her friend talked her into that gym membership.  
  
 **|Animal Hospital|**  
  
She had rushed to the nearest animal hospital, the rain had came to a drizzle once she had pulled in. She would check to make sure the dog was okay, she didn't think she could handle a dog dying in her backseat because of her.  
  
Currently she sat in the lobby waiting to hear from the vet on the conditions of the dog. Her hands rung together, it was rather empty today, the only other person was a nice older lady with her cat beside her. She had told [Name] she was a saint for not leaving the dog out to suffer, [Name] had smiled and thanked her but didn't agree as much till she knew if the dog was okay. Eyes closed she took deep breaths trying to calm her chaotic nerves that had not had a break since this morning. Her clothes felt damp and her hair stringy, one of the workers was kind enough to give her a trowel to use to dry off and sit on. She was going to be sick, she was sure of it but it was a sacrifice she was willing to make.  
  
"Miss [Last name]?," One of the vets walked out from the back room, [Name] had stood up a bit to quickly making her slightly light headed. The vet came over having her sit back down, taking the chair across form her. "The good news is that he's okay," [Name] smiled slightly, at least she knew the dog was alright. "Though, his back left leg is broken and he has a cracked rib" Well, so much for making her feel better.   
  
She brushed hair from her face. "I see, what will happen to him after?" She couldn't help but ask, she had to ask.   
  
"Well, since he is stray we make sure he isn't already owned by someone, we will keep him for about five days at the most and if no one comes forward to claim him we will put him up for adoption" She had nodded, a sigh of relief. "You're one of the rare ones Miss [Last name], most people wouldn't even think twice about helping a animal in need, even if that person was the one to cause it" He gave her smile, before inviting the nice older women in back along with her cat. [Name] stood, her jacket, now covered in brown fur, folded over her arm and bag over the other, ready to leave she had paused before making her way over to the front desk.  
  
"Excuse me, would it be all right to leave you my number if possible, I'd like to know when the dog I had brought in would be up for adoption?" She leans her hands against the counter, the lady behind the desk gave her smile.   
  
"It's usually not allowed, but for you, I can make an exception" [Name] thanked her as she wrote her number and name down on a sticky note she was handed, the note was placed on the computer screen. She made her way out the building and to her car, her thoughts on the dog as she made her way home.  
  
 **|Two Weeks Later|**  
  
It was [Name]'s day off and she had taken that time to clean up her home, books had been scattered around her living room and needed to be placed back into her bookcase. A paper plate and a bag off chips rested on the coffee table, the sandwich gone and the bag needing to be rolled back up. She was cleaning the TV screen when her house phone had gone off, throwing the rag down on the coffee table she took the chip back up in her left and answers the phone with her right, held between her shoulder and head she rolled up the bag.   
  
"Hello, [Name] speaking" It was from the animal hospital, she didn't think she would hear from them considering it had been well past five days. Turns out they wanted to give him a chance to be adopted by other families before calling her, wanting to give other families a chance for him. Sadly now a days not a lot of people want an older dog. She was excited to hear that she would be able to take him in, they just needed to check her living conditions before anything was finalized.   
  
[Name] had finished up her cleaning when knock was heard from the front door. Fixing her shirt and drying her hand off on her jeans she made her way over. Hand on the nob she took a deep breathe before opening it.   
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
She watched as he took up a spot between her bookcase and TV center, the hospital had been nice enough to bring along a starter kit for her, leash and collar along with two bowls with a small bag of dog food. She would need to go out later for a bed and bigger bag of food, he was rather large for a chocolate lab. He had not moved from that spot once he had been brought inside, she felt bad, maybe it was the cast that would need to be on for a few more weeks or maybe he remembered her and did not like the fact he had to see her again after what happened.  
  
She would just have to give him time.  
  
She took a seat on the couch, pulling her feet up with her and crossing them resting her arms on her thighs. The two had just taken to playing a sort of game of starring, as if waiting for one or the other to look away first. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself," She smiled when hazel green eyes blinked at her, he only moved to stretch his cased leg out more. "I'm [Name], you might not like me right now," She gave a awkward giggle. "But I promise I'm not all that bad a person" He blinked again, before lifting his head up. She was proud of herself, she was making progress, till he stood only to face the wall.   
  
[Name] felt rejected, she thought she was making progress. "I was thinking about names for you, not really great with names, once had a goldfish named Goldie," The dog had only huffed. "Yeah, not really original, huh?" She watched him roll onto his side. "So then I thought about some of my favorite books, made me think of one of my favorite characters and decided," She smiled. "How about Samwise, huh?" She stood up from her spot thinking he was asleep since he had not moved. "Though I figured Sam would do fine as well" She made her way into the kitchen, not seeing his tail wag softly.  
  
It was later on in the night, though she was off again tomorrow she decided to head off to bed, she was able to coax Sam out into the backyard to use the bathroom so she had taken the time to make him a pallet with an old comforter and used a sheet to cover it up. Sam had not touched his food but thinking he was still getting used to the house she let it slide, locking up she slid the curtains to cover the windows and bid Sam good night before heading upstairs.  
  
Changed and ready for bed, she slid under the covers and turned her bedside lamp off. Pulling up the covers she pressed the side of her face into the cool pillow, her door cracked just in case Sam needed her but she was soon passed out.  
  
While downstairs Sam had waited, making sure [Name] was asleep before he stood and made his way into the kitchen. Looking at the bowl that held the dog food he huffed at it, picking up the bowl in his mouth he made his way over to the trash can and dumps it placing the bowl back down. He stood the best he could placing his front paws on the counter, nothing here but a left out mug which he could smell apple juice from, he turns seeing she had left out a bag of chips on the table.   
  
 **|Morning|**  
  
[Name] had left the shower and dressed for the day with just finishing with cleaning her face from the foaming facial cleaner. Making her way downstairs she had greeted Sam and made her way into the kitchen for breakfast, Sam's bowl was empty making her grin. Filling the bowl up she began making herself eggs and sausages when Sam made his way in taking a seat next the the kitchen entrance. "Hope you slept okay last night, I'll get you better bed when I can" She turns the stove off before placing the food on a plate, grabbing her glass she sat at the kitchen table stabbing into her eggs. Sam kept his spot near the entry way of the kitchen watching her as she ate her breakfast, [Name] would glance at him once in awhile thinking if this was a good idea or not.  
  
She would just have to wait and see.  
  
 **|Four Weeks Later|**  
  
[Name] had woken up early in the morning, throwing the blanket aside she slid out of bed making her way over to a chair she had off to the side that held her jogging clothes on the seat cushion. Changing clothes and tossing her pajamas on her messy bed she pulled on a thin sweater over her tank top before making her way out of her room and downstairs. Her running shoes sat near the front door, sliding them on making sure the laces are tight she zipped her sweater up ready for a morning run, what she didn't see was Sam making his way over to her till he sat down in front of the door.  
  
"Hey Sammy, you know what?", She crouched down and gently rubbed his neck. It took awhile for him to even be near her let alone let her touch him, he was warming up to the idea. "How bout we celebrate your cast removal with a nice jog, huh?" She smiled as his tail begin to wag. Standing back up she grabbed the leash that was on the coat hook and clipped it to his collar, walking out and locking up the two made it down the porch.  
  
[Name] has never seen Sam so happy to be outside, though she can't blame him because he has only ever been in the backyard and the farthest he got from the front yard was to the stop sign and that was because [Name]'s neighbor had asked her to make sure her son made it off the bus because she was busy with her crying new born baby girl. "Alright Sammy, come on" She began walking to the right of the sidewalk, trees lining along the walkway. Sam was slightly ahead of her, as far as the leash would let him anyway, she started into a jog once she crossed the street with Sam keeping up right next to her.   
  
It wasn't till she made it to the park did she decide to take a break, the park was empty besides her, Sam and few others who liked a good walk or jog in the mornings like her. She took a few breaths looking down at Sam who looked more energized and ready to go making her giggle. "Happy to have that cast of Sammy?" He looked up at her, tail wagging slowly.   
  
Ready to head back the two began walking along the sidewalk but [Name] almost tripped when Sam stopped causing the leash to pull on her wrist, she watched as Sam growled at the large group of bushes that had lined the edge of the park. "Sam come on, it's probably just a squirrel" She tugged gently but he didn't budge from his spot. "Sa-" She was startled into silence and shocked surprise when a large dog walked out from the thick vegetation.  
  
The dog started growling before it started to barking, Sam stood in front on [Name] and began barking back. [Name] was scared Sam would get hurt, stray dogs had been a big problem as of last year and it confused her since they didn't normally come this far into the more heavily populated areas. "Shoo, go away!" Sam tugged on the leash and she feared not only for Sam but that his surprising strength would pull her arm from its socket. The larger dog lunged for Sam but the chocolate lab backed off only to take a bite at the others face but only caught the others ear as they turned away making them whimper and back off.  
  
The stray didn't run till people gathered to see what was going on, a few guys had shooed off the stray. Others asking if her and Sam were alright, she told them they didn't get hurt though she checked Sam anyway and thanked the men who scared the dog away.  
  
 **|Home|**  
  
[Name] was nervous the whole way home, Sam was stiff and his side was pressed against the side of her leg the whole entirety of the walk back. Once passed the front door with the locks set she finally relaxed, her heart pounding in her ears and chest in turn made Sam whine slightly. She removed her shoes and Sam's leash before making her way upstairs for a shower, Sam watching as [Name] made her way up the stairs he could hear her heart still pound away at her chest till it was drowned out by the sound of the shower. He made his way into the living room, hoping up he looked out the window through the curtains seeing nothing out of the ordinary but the neighbor across the street. He looked both ways till he saw something walk through some bushes, he waited but nothing else happened.  
  
He moved away from the window, making his way upstairs he paused in front of the bathroom door before taking the spot next to it and waited.  
  
 **|Later That Night|**  
  
[Name] had headed off to bed early leaving Sam to his own, he waited till he knew she was passed out giving him time to shift, bones cracking, fur disappearing till smooth tan skin was left. Pulling a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch he wrapped it around his waist tucking it to stay in place. He made sure all the locks on the doors and windows had been set, stepping his way into the kitchen he made himself something to eat and dumping the dog food in the trash can. He felt bad about it, [Name] was spending money on something he didn't even need. He was half way through his sandwich when he heard a gasp from behind him, turning his eyes widen when hazel met [Eye Color].  
  
"Who are you?!," She slowly backed away. "Sammy!?"   
  
Sam lifted his hands slowly stepping forward. "No, no, it's okay," [Name] had backed her way into the living room and picked up a random small statue a friend had given her. "[Name]. It's me, it's Sam" He quickly stepped forward and pulled the statue from [Name]'s shacking hands only to have her try and run, Sam's long arm reached out and pulled her against his front.  
  
"Please, [Name] just...let me explain", He turned her around and gently grips her arms. [Name] was breathing hard and her eyes had gone glossy. Sam's thumbs run along her bare arms, trying to calm her. "Just let me show you, please?" His eyes giving the best puppy dog look she has ever seen.  
  
"...Fine"  
  
Sam let her go, ducking behind the couch she heard sounds that she could have gone her whole life without hearing. Her Sammy slowly walked out from behind the couch, sitting in front of her, she made her way over looking at the other side of the couch not seeing the large man anywhere looking back to her dog she asks unsure.   
  
"Sam?"


End file.
